1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the development of inkjet recording technology, an image forming technique using an inkjet method, which has been for application of photograph or offset printing, is proposed as a forming method of a high-resolution image, and it is desired to be capable of forming a high-quality image at a high speed.
Demand for high speed image formation is ever-increasing recently. For example, rubbing resistance after the image is formed is important in a system of forming an image at a high speed by using a roll paper. Namely, in a case that the rubbing resistance of the image is low, blur, bleeding or the like may be generated on the image when a paper is wound up by a roll in a short time to be piled up and the image is brought into contact with the paper, and product therefrom may lose a commercial value.
Examples of problems which may occur when the rubbing resistance of the formed image is poor include blurring of a formed character image and non-illegiblilty of formed hollow character. Examples thereof further include inability of proper scanning of formed bar code images or QR CODE® images. Such a phenomenon tends to occur significantly on a paper on the surface of which ink is readily retained such as an inkjet paper which does not have a porous receiving layer (e.g., form paper for inkjet recording). In particular, a form paper is generally used for a high speed image forming application, and an image thereon demands a high strength against rubbing.
On other hand, an aqueous ink is drawing attention for uses in inkjet recording in view of the environment conservation and the like. For example, from the viewpoint of print quality such as the jetting stability of an ink or small bleeding on a plain paper, an aqueous ink containing ethylene oxide of glycerin or propylene oxide adduct is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-191135, JP-A No. 2005-82613, WO2001/048101, JP-A Nos. 04-18465 and 2004-51779).
Inks having the rubbing resistance by containing a wax as a smoothing agent are also disclosed (see, for example, JP-A No. 2010-155359 and Japanese Patent 2867491).